


[DMC][DVD]日常生活(end)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[DMC][DVD]日常生活(end)

[DMC][DVD]日常生活(end)

 

前言：DMC3後寫的文，時間設定，“遙遠未來的某一天，也許兩兄弟會和平共處之後的狀況”（笑）  
但丁依然跟翠斯一起開事務所，哥哥另外找地方開了事務所。

 

日常生活

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　但丁那雙蒼藍的眸子，用著無比認真的眼神望著正坐在椅子上整理資料的翠斯，一雙手堅定的擱在桌子上，連語氣都是認真無比。

　　然而金髮的人造“魔”美女，則是眨了眨那雙翠綠的眸子，把手上的資料夾放在桌上，豎起一根細長漂亮的食指，輕啟朱唇。

　　「我只給十分。」

　　只見但丁皺了下眉，誇張的嘆了口氣。

　　「聽起來很像假的嗎？我很努力讓自己看起來很認真耶！」

　　「就是因為太認真了聽起來才像假的，你要是毫不在乎的說反而有真實感。」翠斯莞爾一笑，雖然跟但丁共事也才三年，但是但丁的個性他已經很清楚了。

　　「去......想不到這句話的攻擊力這麼低啊。」但丁順手抄起牆上的劍“攬劍自照”，露出一個堪稱爽朗的笑容。「明明是這樣一個帥哥，怎麼到現在還沒有女朋友呢？」

　　「個性問題。」翠斯把資料夾重新拿了起來，走到牆邊拿到但丁眼前。「還有，比起尋找伴侶，我比較建議你先考慮到生計的問題。」

　　「生計？」但丁拿過資料夾把他打開，內容是最近一個月的營運狀況，接到的任務數是“零”，而下面還有一整排的“損害賠償請求金額”，滿滿的都是紅字。

　　「哇，好慘喔。」但丁說著，好像那不是他事務所的營運狀況一樣。

　　「你也知道很慘啊，大老闆。」翠斯巧笑倩兮，從但丁手上抽回資料夾，長而有力的美腿抬了起來，重重的踏在牆壁上，把但丁夾在牆壁跟她之間。「你接到的任務少，不喜歡的任務又不接，接了任務又搞破壞，事務所老是重新裝修，你以為我們很有錢啊？」

　　「我沒這麼想啊。」但丁聳了聳肩，眨著一雙眼看似無辜的回答。

　　「你沒這麼想啊？可是看起來就這麼表現啊～～」翠斯勾起一抹燦爛的笑容，伸出手拉住但丁的衣領，把但丁的頭往前拉。「尤其你哥哥他又在附近開了店，對任務又不太挑，完全把我們的生意搶了個精光，要是你再不努力，我看你就準備去求你哥哥收留你吧。」

　　「我親愛的秘書小姐，你在擔心我嗎？」但丁不在乎的笑笑，伸手摟住翠斯的腰，但是翠斯的美腿非常“矜持”的撐在牆壁上，兩人之間硬是隔著一段距離。

　　「我是在擔心自己選錯老闆，領不到薪水沒飯吃！」翠斯一字一句咬著牙說的非常的詳細，但丁卻一點也不在乎。

　　「放心吧，不會欠你薪水的。」但丁嘴角掛著一抹不羈的笑容，不在意的說道。「而且，生意很快就會來了。」

　　「耶？」

　　翠斯還不懂但丁這句話的意思，就有個冷冷的聲音從旁邊傳來。

　　「看來，我好像打擾你們了。」

　　一轉頭，只見一個穿著藍色大衣的男子背靠著大門站在門口，一張俊俏冷漠的臉上帶著有些無可奈何的神情。

　　「老哥，好久不見啦～」但丁往旁一閃，鑽出了翠斯跟牆壁之間的空隙。「聽說你最近生意不錯啊。」

　　「嗯，所以有事委託你。」維吉爾淡淡的回答，閻魔刀抱在胸口，似乎正要出任務。

　　「喔？什麼事呢？」但丁一邊問著，但是人早就走到一邊去拿了雙槍，插在腰後。

　　「德國有座古堡出了問題，可能是吸血鬼。」維吉爾定定的回答。

　　「德國，好遠啊。」但丁皺了皺眉，可是已經把大衣穿上。

　　「你聲名遠播啊。」維吉爾蒼藍的眸子斜睨著但丁，話中有話，卻沒說明白。

　　「哪裡哪裡。」但丁心裡有數，笑的開心。

　　翠斯在一旁看著兩兄弟一問一答，忍住想要大笑的衝動。

　　她記得這件案子，兩天前有個人打越洋電話，要請她們去德國的古堡出差，說是有一個坐落於深山的觀光古堡出了問題，已經有十來個觀光客在那邊喪命，死因都是全身的血被吸光。  
　　  
　　本來翠斯為了這件一個月以來難得的大案子興高采烈時，但丁卻把電話搶過來說了聲「沒空，去委託別人吧，最近有新開的事務所，你去找他。」就這樣把生意給推掉了。

　　毫無疑問的，這件生意去找了維吉爾，然後維吉爾也很明白，回來找了但丁。

　　這對兄弟真好玩！

　　「那，你的夥伴先借我了，翠斯。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，翠斯忍著笑，揮了揮手。

　　「請盡量拿去，錢別少付就好。」順便奉上護照，交給但丁。

　　「嗯。」

　　「那我走啦～翠斯～好好看家啊～。」轉眼間，但丁已經把行頭都掛在身上，站在兄長的身邊。

　　「你才別把人家古堡炸了，到時加上一堆欠債。」

　　「我會考慮的。」

　　「考慮什麼啊，笨蛋，走了。」翠斯開口前，維吉爾就說了話。

　　「去，怎麼罵你唯一的弟弟笨蛋啊？」

　　「因為這是事實，長不大的小鬼。」

　　「我跟你同年齡吧？」

　　「精神年齡不同。」

　　「混帳老哥。」

　　「笨蛋弟弟。」

　　就這樣，兩兄弟一邊吵嘴一邊出門去了。

　　只留下笑的東倒西歪的翠斯。

 

　　「不過，你怎麼知道這任務是我推出去的。」

　　兩個氣質上大相逕庭的雙胞胎坐在吉普車上，雙胞胎的兄長開著車，弟弟在副駕駛座擦拭著愛槍。

　　「對方很笨的說“因為Devil never cry拒絕了”。」

　　「的確是很笨......」

　　「要是別人推的我就不接了，不過我猜的到你想什麼。」

　　沒錯，用膝蓋想都知道這個惡魔獵人老手的弟弟用他自己的方法幫哥哥招攬生意。

　　「我想什麼？」但丁笑了笑。

　　「你想什麼我哪知道。」維吉爾不回答。

　　「你剛剛不是說你猜的到？」追問。

　　「我猜的又不一定準。」逃避。

　　「那你猜我想什麼？」繼續追問。

　　「你管我怎麼想。」一口擋死。　　

　　「......去。」毫無疑問的套不到話，不過，他也知道，維吉爾一定猜對了。

　　因為他們是兄弟嘛。

　　所以，有些事情不說也知道。

　　但是，還是有不說就不會知道的事情吧？

　　「維吉爾。」  
　　  
　　「嗯？」

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　只見但丁直勾勾的望著維吉爾，左手直接覆在維吉爾握著排檔器的手上。

　　維吉爾轉過頭望著他，眨了眨眼，定定的、淡淡的開了口。

　　「我知道。」

　　「耶？」　　

　　「所以，放開我的手，不然打檔會卡到。」

　　「......去，我說這句話有這麼不可信嗎？連你都這態度......」

　　「“連我都這態度”是什麼意思？」維吉爾把頭轉回來面對前方，還好路上沒啥車。

　　「翠斯只給十分。」

　　「不准再對別人說。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「以後這句話，就算是開玩笑，也不准再對別人說。」維吉爾的臉色依然冷冷的、定定的，不過白皙的臉頰似乎有點泛紅。

　　「......跟你說就可以嗎？」

　　「只能跟我說。」

　　這下連但丁都有點臉紅了。

　　「啊，好。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「不過，你沒什麼要對我說的嗎？」

　　「對你說什麼？」

　　「我說我喜歡你啊，你也該還我一句吧？」

　　「我說了啊，我知道了。」

　　「不是這句啦！」

　　「笨蛋。」

　　「怎麼罵人啊！？」

　　「因為你是笨蛋。」

　　「喂！」

　　但丁正要發作，一隻手就伸了過來，攬過他的肩膀，把他拉了過來，一雙柔軟的唇，在他唇上印了一下。

　　才這麼一下，唇跟手臂都離開了，維吉爾又回到原來的姿勢繼續開車，但丁卻愣愣的望著自己的兄長。

　　「這樣可以了吧？」

　　「......白癡哥哥......」但丁這下子臉紅到耳根去了。

　　「笨蛋弟弟。」維吉爾吐了吐舌，就某方面來說，跟弟弟真像。

　　毫無疑問的，他們的確是兄弟。

 

後記：我只是想耍甜而已（滅）


End file.
